Wiki Content
Muscle function- mechanism of contraction & cross bridge function(Not in completely accurate lecture order, accurate by week) MED1011 Week 1 Introduction to anatomy Biology of cells 1 Biology of cells 2 Principles of skin Principles of viscera and body cavities Extracellular environment Sociological theories as tools Cell chemicals 1 Week 2 Fuel molecules 1 Fuel molecules 2 Taking a medical history Transport across membranes Structural biology Biological oxidation- how cells produce energy Perspectives on culture Principles of bones Cellular energetics and the role of enzymes as biological catalysts Introduction to microbes Understanding the relevance of genomics to medicine Week 3 Introduction to health and human behaviour Behaviour Introduction to pharmacology Nucleic acids and the structure and organisation of DNA DNA replication Cell cycle: proliferation, maturation and apoptosis RNA synthesis Principles of joints Protein synthesis Week 4 Genetics counselling What does 'having a disability' mean Introduction to pharmacodynamics Patterns of inheritance Meiosis and gametogenesis Population genetics Polygenic/multifactorial inheritance Chromosome disorders Principles of muscles Week 5 Introduction to complementary medicine Origin of cells and tissues Introduction to gene therapy and therapeutic cloning Gene and protein engineering in clinical medicine Diagnostic DNA tests Key recombinant DNA techniques impacting on medicine Gene expression Week 6 Perspectives on access How cells communicate Signalling Primary tissue types and function 1 Primary tissue types and function 2 Introduction to pharmacokinetics Week 7 Mindfulness Introduction 1- behaviour change, lifestyle and motivation Introduction to cancer What effect does cancer have on the patient Functional histology of the CNS Principles of organisation of peripheral spinal nerves Introduction 2- stress and mind body interactions How tissues make organs Natural barriers, innate defences Week 8 Exercise Propagating the action potential Action potential Perspectives on position Resting membrane potential and action potential The molecular basis of cancer 1 The molecular basis of cancer 2 Acute inflammation 1 Week 9 Nutrition Cellular and tissue response to injury Healing and repair The molecular basis of cancer 3 Transmitters Interactions between bacteria and the human host Strategies for control of microbes Neural communication & integration Week 10 Introduction to immune system Spirituality and environment Blood components Anti-cancer drugs 1 How does the immune system work? Chronic inflammation Anti-cancer drugs 2 T cells Necrosis and apoptosis Principles of vasculature HIV/AIDS across nations Week 11 Blood clotting Principles of organisation of the lymphoid system Principles of diagnosis of infectious diseases Organisation of the spinal cord Stress & illness Immunity to microbes Envenoming and the neuromuscular junction Interactions between humans and viruses Neural signalling to skeletal muscles & drugs acting at the neuromuscular junction Parasites Week 12 Spinal reflexes Antibiotics- pharmaceuticals as technology Culture and Health Behaviour. Pain Connectedness Antibiotics 1 Active and passive immunity; Immunodeficiency Immune intervention Microbial organisms of medical importance Antimicrobial resistance and resistance transfer Fungal infections Harmful tissue and cellular responses Antiviral and antiretroviral drugs Antibiotics 2 MED1022 Week 1 Embryology of the limbs Pectoral girdle and shoulder Introduction to clinical reasoning Pharmacokinetics I: Absorption and distribution Introduction to population health Structure and function of bone Mental health enhancement Principles of skin Stress reduction strategies Introduction to motor systems Introduction to HLSD Week 2 Principles of medical imaging I Peripheral nervous system Modulation of conduction and nerve signalling- local anaesthetics Neural integration connections and pathways Early physical, personality and social development Positive psychology Pharmacokinetics 2: metabolism and excretion Introduction to sensory systems Breast, axilla and arm Early cognitive development Early and middle childhood development Pharmacogenomics Pain and temperature sensations Pain Week 4 Principles of medical imaging II Overview of autonomic nervous system Centrally acting analgesics- opioids Adolescent development Youth and health behaviour Analgesics, aspirin and NSAIDs Developmental psychopathology 1: childhood and adolescence Wrist and hand Muscle function- mechanism of contraction and cross bridge function Gender identity formation, gender issues in health Muscle function - EC coupling and mechanisms of contraction Muscle function- grading the strength of contraction Improving performance 1 Week 5 Improving performance II Bacterial pathogenesis 1 Muscle function- energy supply, fibre types and adaptability Study design Nerves and vessels of the upper limb Adulthood and health behaviour Bacterial pathogenesis 2 Sampling Bacterial pathogenesis 3 Developmental psychopathology 2: adult and later life Week 6 Balance Steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs Viral pathogenesis 1 EpidemiologyEpidemiology and emerging infections Nerve signalling in the ANS Normal ageing Autonomic nervous system- central system Viral pathogenesis 2 Elderly, death and dying Clinical examination of the motor system Infectious diseases of the skin and musculoskeletal system Social and environmental determinants of health Week 8 Developmental difference Clinical oriented anatomy of knee and leg Thoracic and lumbar spine Drugs acting at the ANS I Ankle and foot Drugs acting at the ANS II Life and death in the world Week 9 Bipedalism and walking Nerves and vessels of the lower limb DMARDs and treatment of gout Outbreak investigation Indigenous health Antiprotozoals, antihelminthics Antifungal drugs Spinal canal and contents Week 10 Chest wall and diaphragm Pericardium and heart Cardiovascular system overview and basic haemodynamics The heart, cardiac muscle contraction and excitation-contraction coupling Electrical activity of the heart Cancer prevention Tissue infarction, tissue repair The cardiac cycle and cardiac output Congenital abnormalities of the heart and great vessels Cardiovascular system- history and examination Week 11 Arteries, arterioles and the direction of blood flow The vascular endothelium Microcirculation and the lymphatic system Coronary circulation in health and disease Veins and venous return Modelling the cardiovascular system Short term regulation of MAP Inotropic agents CV system response to challenge Week 12 When cells die Challenges in heart surgery Vasodilator agents Diagnosis and screening Arrhythmias and their pharmacological treatment Infectious diseases of the cardiovascular system Atherosclerosis and its complications